Sharpe's Letters
by amandalynwood
Summary: Based on the Sharpe series/set after the Waterloo episode/Richard hopes to gain custody of his daughter/ sever all ties w/Jane & make a life with Lucille. Sharpe/Lucille, Sharpe/past lovers Sharpe/OFC. Harper/Ramona Many detailed lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Neither Bernard Cornwell nor the series told us what happened when the cameras faded to black and we came back from commercial to find the deed done. So I explore that in this story. _

_As always the characters belong to Bernard Cornwell and the delightful portrayal of this man by gifted actor Sean Bean...._

**~SHARPE'S LETTERS~**

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

_**FOUR MONTHS AFTER WATERLOO**_

_---Lucille's Farm in Normandy_

Richard Sharpe was almost content, at last having found some peace in his life. The war with against Napoleon had been a turbulent life-changing experience. Aside from him and Harper, none of the chosen men remained. From the day he'd save Wellington's life and was bumped from Sergeant to Leuitenant, he'd been Lord Wellington's pawn, a piece to be cast forward with confidence when the need arose, but otherwise he was expected move along just like everyone else, almost always under someone else's command.

Then finally in the end at Waterloo, having been made Colonel with Harper at his side, Wellington let him lead the men as they drove Bonaparte from the field of battle. Back up and over the hill.

Still there were things that came from his advancement through the ranks that he would never be sorry for, and one mistake he would always regret.

Teresa—even now, she was the greatest joy he'd ever known and the deepest sorrow. He knew without a doubt had she lived they would be together even now. The passion and love they had shared. Maybe more children, maybe a son.

And little Antonia, their daughter, his life as an officer preventing him from being a proper father to the little girl he loved so desperately from a distance. He'd only seen her, held her, hugged her little body to him the one last time right after Teresa died. Could he see her, even now, after so long a time, without the loss of Teresa ripping his heart open again?

Given Teresa's family's opinion of the French, they certainly would not allow him to take the child now that he was with Lucille. And then his mistake and all the money he'd worked so hard for so that he could see that Antonia was well-placed was still gone, courtesy of his whoring bitch of a wife—soon to be ex-wif—and her late lover John Rosendale. The note the bastard had given him for repayment was not worth the paper it was written on.

God how he hated her now. He knew how distressing it must have been to Jane that he'd cleared his name, but damned if he were going to let them accuse him falsely and be executed just to keep from inconveniencing his thieving, whoring wife.

He'd finished his military career as a Colonel, his honorable record intact.

He couldn't believe her nerve. After Lord Rosendale died at Waterloo, Jane had the audacity to write to him, a pathetic whining letter, all about how sorry she was; that she'd been wrong. She had even claimed to still love him; and would please he consider taking her back? He knew her game; with Rosendale gone a reconciliation would be her only shot at respectability. He'd sought legal counsel and had filed for divorce on the grounds of her adulterous relationship with Rosendale.

He'd written her back and told her he still expected his money back, reminding her that Harper had seen her and her lover in bed, and Patrick would testify as such if necessary and if she fought the divorce he'd see that the scandal surrounding her would reach proportions she'd never dreamed of.

He would publicly proclaim her the whore he felt she was now, even louder than he already had when he'd confronted both her and Rosendale at that big ball. He washing his hands free of her, and if she ever came within arms reach of him again it was quite likely he'd kill her—well at least that's what his letter had implied. He wouldn't, not because he wouldn't like to, but she wasn't worth dying for, but she didn't need to know that, did she? If she spent the rest of her life jumping at shadows because she feared him it was just fine with him.

***

He heard his name, and glanced up, Lucille was sitting on the window sill, as she often did, just watching him work. "Come Richard, lunch is ready."

She was the peace in his life now, and the reason he was seeking the divorce from Jane. Her belly swelled with his child and he wanted to marry her before the baby came.

More and more little Antonia filled his thoughts. The coming baby made him miss her, want to know her, for her to know him. He wanted her with him; after all he was her father.

He let the axe fall to the ground, wiping the sweat from his brow before going inside to lunch. He ate quietly, his mind still wandering. Teresa's family be damned—Antonia was his child, and he wanted her with him. However he had to discuss it with Lucille before he made any move. He had not told her about Antonia yet.

"Richard?" Her fingers came to rest on his hand, concern in her voice, "What is troubling you?"

He squeezed her fingers, unable for the moment to meet her gaze. "I have not been completely honest with you."

"It is to be expected Richard, you were a soldier. I am sure there are lots of things you have not told me."

"That may be true, but this has nothing to do with soldiering. And I hope you will not object to what I wish to do about it."

She could see his burden was heavy. "Just tell me Richard."

He raised his green gaze to meet her dark brown eyes. "I have a daughter…."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_"I have a daughter"_

Richard watched her face for any sign of anger or upset. He did not expect the quiet acceptance. "Oh, Richard… Where is she?"

"The last letter came from Badajoz in Spain, the city is under reconstruction and they are restoring the family home. Antonia is with Teresa's family, but the letter came from the woman who was helping Teresa care for her, She tells me she is well, but Antonia does not know much about me, at least not from Teresa's family. And Teresa's family does not write to me of her welfare. They did not approve of me for being English. They really want no part of me in Antonia's life."

"Teresa, that was your first wife, yes?"

"Aye."

She really knew nothing more of Teresa, Richard usually shut down at the mention of her name. Much like he trying to do now.

Lucille's fingers entwined with his on the table, the gesture meant to comfort his worries. No jealousy whatsoever. How could she be? She had a dead husband as well. A husband she'd loved deeply and passionately; and she would always hold her love for Xavier in her heart. She spoke little of him to Richard either and she understood his reluctance to speak of his Teresa. "You loved her very much; I can tell by the look on your face as you speak of her, the way you say her name."

He stood, moving away from her, over to fireplace, staring down into the dancing flames. "I will not deny it, I loved her very much, she taught me much about loving a woman." Lucille could only give her mental thanks, if this Teresa was responsible for the kind of lover this man was to her.

She came to Richard, turning him to face her, her hand caressing his face, sliding her fingers into his hair, capturing the look of worry in his eyes with the promise she was making him in her own. "Tell me about her Richard. Please, so I might be able to tell your daughter things about her mother after you bring her home to us."

"How did you know that is what I wished to know from you, if you would be willing to take her in with us. If you could love her, be a mother to her. "

"She is an innocent child, Richard. She is yours, and that alone is enough for me to love her. I know you well enough now Richard Sharpe, how could you love our child without guilt, with your other child far away. You would always feel something was missing. She is part of you. I want you to go with my blessing, find her, my love, bring her home. Relieve the burden of worry in your heart. Your Teresa would want Antonia to be with you. As surely as you loved her you know this."

Richard's hands came to rest on her shoulders, "All I know in this moment is how much I love you, milady."

He brought his lips to hers, a gentle nibbling kiss, gently teasing her mouth with his tongue. Tenderly he captured her bottom lip with his teeth His ever-constant desire to touch and taste all of her swelling once more.

He drew her body closer, melding her body to his, as her lips parted, inviting his tongue to explore. Tiny shivers of anticipation were already beginning to swirl and pool in her belly. Without error, Richard's fingers found the laces of her bodice with practiced ease and slid the gown off her shoulders just enough to bare her breasts, his thumbs feathering across the hardening peaks. Gasping at the tender caresses, Lucille mirrored Richard's actions, her tongue dueling with his as she slid his suspenders off his shoulders. Deft fingers slipped inside his shirt her fingers skimming across his ribs and the muscles of his chest. Richard drew her close again her bare breasts against his bare chest. The contact was heated, smoldering, a fire that was steadily building. He broke the kiss momentarily, "C'mon to bed."

He lifted her in his arms, his tongue once more taunting hers as he delved again into her warm sweet mouth, carrying her to their bed. He stripped her of her dress and shed his clothes. Moving his naked body half over hers careful of his weight on her belly he began to rain kisses along her throat and shoulders, his fingers gliding in a feathersoft, teasing caresses around the taut nipples his mouth drawing each one in turn into the scorching heat of his mouth. His fingers moved downward skimming lightly across her rounding abdomen. His mouth following the path of his hands, pressing kisses over the baby on his quest lower. His fingers grazed the dark pelvic curls, damp with her moisture, gliding on to her entrance where she was wet with arousal. He slid a finger in the hot passage and she arched against the stroking finger.

"Richard." She whimpered in an appreciative cry as his thumb found her center of desire. Gently he urged her on to climax as she cried out his name. Even as her breathing began to even out again, he moved over her, gliding home within her. Holding himself with most of his weight on his hands, he thrust into her with a smooth flowing rhythm that she met with further passion and continued desire. Her hands stroking his ribs, caressing his back, her fingers teasing his chest while he thrust again and again, and spirals of a second orgasm began to swirl within her. Her tunnel tightened with her second completion as he spilled within her fertile body once again.

Dropping down on the bed he pulled her with him as he rolled to his back and she curled against him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter Three~**_

Two days later Richard kissed Lucille farewell heading for Spain. He arranged for Jacques, the closest neighbor to stop by and check on Lucille each day, do some of the heavier chores. He worried about her doing heavy work with her pregnancy, although she still had several months to go. He was hoping to retrieve his daughter from the Moreno family with as little fuss as possible. He was hoping to impress them in some fashion that he was capable of providing a good home for Antonia, and convince them that Teresa would want their daughter with him. He was all right financially for the time being and as long he and Lucille kept the farm in profit they would be fine.

Sharpe had been gone about an hour when the letter arrived. Lucille looked at the letter, it was postmarked from London and it had "urgent" scrawled beneath the address, and she thought it might be something to do with Richard's divorce. Richard was headed in the opposite direction. She was torn, should she open it and decide for herself or try to get it to him as soon as possible?

Lucille knew Richard wanted them married before the birth and if Jane had decided to cause more trouble it might not happen. She went out to the barn and saddled the other horse, knowing full well Richard would be furious with her he were around and caught her, but she needed to get the letter to him. Even she wasn't foolish enough to try to take it all the way to him, but Jacques lived almost a mile away, too far for her to walk or run and all he had was a small pack mule. Carefully she mounted the horse, knowing every moment was taking Richard farther away.

As soon as she arrived Jacques and his wife Marie came outside. Marie clucking over her furiously in a stream of French. Lucille shushed Marie long enough to tell Jacques what she needed him to do. He was to take the horse and take the letter to Richard giving him the route Richard was taking. He was to wait for Richard's reply about what he was going to do.

It was almost mid-afternoon when Jacques caught up with Sharpe. Richard tore the envelope open reading two-page letter twice. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It seemed that resolution of a certain portion of his problems was resolving itself, but certainly not in the way he expected or really wanted.

There was no choice. He gave the letter back to Jacques telling him to take it back to Lucille and let her know he was on his way to London. The letter explained everything. Richard knowing Lucille would understand he'd had no choice but go.

He just hoped he wasn't too late….

Half a day's travel wasted, but if he rode hard, he could make Calais tonight, get the overnight passage to Dover, dock by dawn and hopefully he could reach her by the following afternoon—he just hoped his wife lasted that long.....


End file.
